


Missed Opportunities

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony almost tells Steve it was him he was talking about.   Almost!





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony almost told Steve last night. 

Steve still seemed not to have any idea that _he_ was the guy Tony was interested in. They’d grabbed some sandwiches in the kitchen. Someone had made a pot roast and the leftovers were in the fridge. 

Steve ate like a horse. Tony had been entranced, watching him, his mind wandering to places it shouldn’t have as he watched Steve lick a bit of mayo from his lip. 

Tony opened his mouth to speak. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Steve asked him, looking at the half sandwich on Tony’s plate.

Tony slid it over to him.


End file.
